


The Curse of Kosceuburg Lake

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A fight for life, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantazy, M/M, Royalty, Stress with happy ending, Trapped in time, a fight against time, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Jongin was a curious soul and reading the legend of the Kosceuburg Lake, he wanted to check the lake by himself. He didn't expect to see a beautiful man who shifted into a wolf by sunset as soon as he got there.#Self-prompt entry for EXO "once upon a time" Fic Festival.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round III





	The Curse of Kosceuburg Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, the names used are visual references only.

Jongin was a curious spirit. He loved to discover things. He loved stories of mysterious events and when he landed on a book speaking of the Kosceuburg Lake’s legend of the frozen princess, he was hooked. 

Apparently, the lake existed for real, and nobody who tried to cross the frozen lake survived. “Of course they won’t,” Minseok, the librarian, said, “if they are not careful they would sink under the ice.” 

“The book said the lake was frozen for centuries, it never melted so the ice should be thick,” Jongin pointed out. 

Minseok gave it a thought before nodding, “Yes, if the water doesn't melt the ice only spreads further and hence it thickens,” He said. “Then what would kill them?” 

“The cold? Wolves? Hunger?” Jongin listed, “Who knows. There is no clear description of the weather or the wood surrounding it or whatsoever. It makes me want to see what it is like.” 

Minseok gave him a look. “You just read that people never survived crossing the lake,” He pointed out, “and you want to check it out.”

“I am not crossing the lake,” Jongin said, with a huge smile as excitement filled his face, “I will visit the area. I will be documenting nature there, maybe then it would give me an idea for my future book.” 

Minseok scoffed, turning to wipe the book he had in hand. “You didn’t even finish your last books,” Minseok said out of nowhere. “None of them.” 

“Well, none of them were this exciting to me,” Jongin said as he stood up from the single table of the library, surrounded by four chairs, where Jongin had left a long pile of books. He didn’t even bother to say bye as he dashed out of the shop while Minseok shook his head in worry. He looked at the door, frowning, before he sighed and finished wiping his books. 

Jongin returned later that day to announce he got enough money to travel all the way to the north country side of Kosceuburg, where the huge frozen lake existed, and return within three days. “I don’t need to spend time there, I just need to collect details on the geography, the weather, and even debunk the myth,” He said as he returned to Minseok’s shop, buying empty books and a supply of ink, “I will note my entire trip and return.” 

“Well, if it is all you are going to do,” Minseok worriedly mumbled, “just make sure you are safe.” 

“I will,” Jongin said with a smile, “I’ll go by train from the nearest city to the Kosceuburg’s capital, Fedbig, then take a guided bus to the lake.”

It was easier said than done. 

He realized that once he was in Fedbig, no bus or transportation was allowed to the lake. In fact, Kosceuburg was surrounded by green and good weather all year, except from that area which was freezing cold and snowing. 

It shocked him for a moment but he realized it was probably what kept the legend of the lake alive. He found a local coffee shop that owned a cable phone, and called the post office in his village around the time Minseok would be working. It was a miracle the post office and the library were just a few steps apart, which allowed Jongin to call Minseok whenever he was in his grandma’s village. 

“You must be kidding,” Minseok said as Jongin explained. 

“I seriously think there is an explanation to the weather change in that area,” Jongin insisted, “Imagine if I could just collect data and make a book about it, it would be a hit!” 

Minseok didn’t speak for a second but hummed in agreement. “I admit, it is a good idea for a book, but you are not prepared! You don’t have equipment or tools to measure weather or anything of the sort.”

“It’s okay, I am here anyway. I’ll just check the area,” Jongin said as he pushed the coin into the device. “It will help me have an idea of the perimeter to study, the conditions and the accessibilities there. I won’t spend more than one night, don’t worry.” 

“You better come back tomorrow then or I’ll come after you and kick your ass,” Minseok warned, worry filling his voice, “I mean it.”

“I promise I’ll come tomorrow.” 

He rented a horse. It was an old horse, the owner was very happy to get rid of but seemed sturdy enough to carry Jongin and his bag of camping tools. “There is a cabin in the frozen woods, if you follow the path,” The seller said, “You can spend the night there.” 

Jongin thanked the man but wondered, as he left the place, how the man knew about the cabin. He dismissed the question soon enough and took cap to it. It took him three hours, altering between walking by the horse’s side and riding it before he indeed noticed a huge cabin. It was enormous and he hadn't even reached the center of the woods yet.

“I guess that’s how he knew there was a cabin,” Jongin mumbled to himself. The cabin wasn’t warm when he went in, allowing the horse inside as well, but it was much warmer than the icy wind that blew on the edge of the wood. 

Noticing how his compass was acting up, Jongin was glad he was smart enough to bring bright red ribbons in miles. It was an expensive purchase to buy over twelve kilometers of red ribbons but he expected that he would lose his way if he didn't use it. He cut just enough to hang on branches so he could venture in the woods to pick dry woods. 

He picked enough to use the fireplace so he could cook something, offering some carrots to the poor tired horse. He ate and used the ribbons to walk further in the woods. It took him an hour to actually notice the lake. 

It was huge, even bigger than how they described it in the legends. He made sure to leave a ribbon, tightly tied, as he walked toward it when he noticed, in his shock, a man.

The most beautiful man he has ever seen. 

The man wore brown clothes, a golden leaves crown, and leather boots. He was walking ahead, seeming unaware of the pair of eyes looking at him, looking sad as if he was mourning someone. 

Jongin wanted to continue but the sunset covered the entire thing in hues of orange, pink and blue, and Jongin knew he had to walk back to the cabin before he lost himself in the darkness, because he forgot to have a torch or any source of light.

He ventured to see the man stand by the lake, a few feet ahead and as soon as the last light of sun hit him, the man turned into a wolf. A brown wolf who howled loud enough to make others howl. Jongin, terrified, ran back to the cabin, almost missing the ribbons in his panic but he made it an hour after dark. 

He was lucky that the ribbons were dark enough on the white trees that he managed to notice them. He went in, sighing in relief as he curled by the fire which was almost dying. 

His stay in the cabin was restless. He waited for a sign, the sound of wolves or snap of twigs but the night was silent. Jongin walked back to the city first thing in the morning. He had to tell Minseok as soon as possible.

“Minseok,” He spoke in a shaken tone, looking around. As soon as he felt he was alone, he whispered, “I saw a man turn into a wolf in front of the Lake.”

“What?” Minseok sounded like he couldn’t hear Jongin but then he soon said, “A man who turned into a wolf? Did you get hit in the head?”

“No! I am serious,” Jongin hissed, “it happened just before sunset and…” He paused which made Minseok call his name, “I need to go back prepared this time. I need to go back.” 

“Come home first, gear up, okay?” Minseok said, worried. “You can’t go while being frantic like this.” 

“I have to go, Minseok. I think something big is going on, something beyond a trapped treasure under a frozen lake,” Jongin urged, “Please tell my family I am okay and that I will call tomorrow.” 

“Jongin, wait,” Minseok yelled before Jongin ended the call. 

Jongin had enough money for one last trip to the woods but this time, he decided to not go with a horse. He instead bought an oil lamp and a torsh. He didn’t know which would be better so he took them both. The man didn’t even buy food which made a marchant scold him and invite him into her house for lunch. 

He thanked her kindness and accepted. “Auntie,” He said as they were done eating, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure, ask me anything,” She said with a kind smile.

“Do you have a legend about a cursed man in the Kosceuburg Lake?” He asked which made her stiffen and look like a caught deer.

She had picked some dishes and put them on the sink before looking at her husband who just raised his eyebrows and looked away, a clear message that he won’t be explaining it. “There is one,” She said eventually, “about a prince who was cursed to stay by the lake where his mother was buried.” 

Jongin frowned. “Wait, I thought the woman trapped under the ice was a virgin that would marry anyone who wakes her up,” He commented, “that’s how the legend goes eventually.”

“She wasn’t a virgin,” the woman scoffed, “she was a Queen who ruled the lands and with her son, they were the last of their family. Now, the current king is from a different family, not from the original royal family of this kingdom, even if no history book would let you know.” 

“How did you know that then?” Jongin asked.

The man intervened and explained, “We are from a tribe that lived in the woods just a dozen years ago. The condition of the woods worsened a lot in the last centuries and the number of wolves increased.” Jongin frowned at that. The man continued as he looked at his wife, “There is a legend saying that whoever fails to break the curse turns into a wolf hence why their origin is unknown and they never show up in packs.” 

“But…” Jongin was about to tell them that when the prince howled, everybody howled with him. 

“You can borrow my son’s bicycle,” the woman said suddenly, “it is convenient and would make you reach the woods faster, but get it back on one piece or you’ll have to pay for it.” 

Jongin brightened up as he loved traveling on bicycle so he agreed, promising to return it in one piece. The trip was much faster but he realized the woods were colder than the day before. 

Even weirder, the ribbons were taken down and laying on the cabin’s floor. Jongin counted them and he was surprised to see all the five hundred and sixty five of them in there. It didn’t discourage him as he was sure the lake was north of the cabin, just a straight way ahead. He used the ribbons again, tying them impossibly hard, and walked all the way to the lake and stood there, waiting. 

It took him a while, freezing as he waited but he noticed the man walking his way. The stranger looked quite shocked to see him as he froze there. 

“Hi,” Jongin tried.

The man approached him after some hesitation and looked at him warily, “Did you come here to break the curse?” He asked. 

“Nah,” Jongin crossed his arms as he spoke, “I am here to make a book about this place.” Jongin noticed the disbelieving expression on the man’s face so he chuckled. “I am serious,” He said, “I will come back with equipement but now I am just assessing the size of the place, the temperature, and how accessible it is.” 

“Why?” The man asked, looking adorably curious which made Jongin hold himself from melting, despite the harsh, cold weather. 

He had a moment before speaking. “I am a writer,” He simply said, “I dabble in fiction but also in science and this phenomenon of temperature drop is an interesting study subject.” 

“Oh,” the man let out, nodding. “For how long will you stay here?” 

“A couple nights,” Jongin said, “yesterday and tonight.” 

The man smiled a little as he said, “That’s good. The woods are filled with wolves, so you can’t stay here for so long or they could eat you.” 

“I don’t think I am in danger,” Jongin said with a knowing smile, “their Alpha only appears after sunset. Isn’t that right, your majesty?” 

The man’s reaction was instant. He looked terribly disturbed as he stepped away from Jongin. “You lied, you are here for the curse,” He spoke breathlessly, “Do you plan to kill me?”

“No.” Jongin kept his ground as he spoke, “I didn’t lie. I just didn’t expect to see a man turn into a wolf in front of my eyes yesterday which makes this expedition quite interesting.” He approached the man who stepped back a little. “I guess you turn back to your human form by the sunrise,” Jongin said to which the man remained silent before adding, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then and I hope you are willing to answer a few things about the woods.” 

“The woods?” The man mumbled in confusion but Jongin didn’t give him time to ask.

“The sunset is here and I better be in the cabin before dark.” Jongin pointed at the line of hues that seemed to seep out of the mountains. He walked away with a bow before stopping. “My name is Jongin, by the way.” 

“Jongdae,” the man answered, bowing back, “Prince Jongdae of Kosceuburg, the last in the line of Kosceuburg family.” 

“It’s an honor, your royal highness,” Jongin ceremonically said as he stepped back, “sSee you in the morning.” 

The walk to the cabin was easier and he managed to actually relax that night as he had enough woods to remain warm, a whole bag of teas to keep his body warm, and a whole night to dream of a beautiful man with soft brown eyes and a kitten smile. 

When the morning came, knocks woke him up. He peeked through the window and noticed Jongdae standing there alone, with ribbons in his hand. “Oh,” he said as he opened the door, “why did you bother taking them down when I plan to tie them up when I come back?” 

“It is dangerous to leave marks in the woods,” Jongdae explained, “it makes the curse find you easier.” 

Jongin had questions about that but instead he invited the man in. He picked his notebook and pens before facing the man. He asked basic questions, how big the woods wereas, how big the lake was, arewere there any animals beside wolves and he kept going until, “Why did you get cursed with your mother, your royal highness?” 

Jongdae froze and seemed to consider evading the question so Jongin asked again. 

“If your mother was cursed, why did you get cursed?” Jongin noticed the tears formed in the man’s eyes. 

“I tried to save her but I failed,” Jongdae said quietly,commented, “I tried all the possible ways, but the more I failed, the stronger was the curse became and I turned into a wolf, along my legion and everybody who even crossed the lake.” 

Jongin nodded, noting it down. “So, you have no idea what is the curse is and how to break it, then isn’t it?” He asked, “tThat’s unfair for you, your royal highness.” 

“I brought it upon myself,” Jongdae said remorsefully. “I wish I knew how to melt the ice.” 

Jongin frowned as he asked,, asking “mMelt the ice? Why would you melt the ice?” 

“The ice is part of the curse. This weather is part of the curse,” Jongdae explained as a tear ran down his cheek, “and it is getting colder as much as the curse is getting stronger.” 

Jongin crossed his legs in front of him, wondering. “The sun is shining brightly on the woods despite the cold so the snow comes at night, right?” Jongdae nodded, “dDid you try to walk out of the wood at night?” 

“Why?” Jongdae wondered. 

“To see if being far from the woods made you unaffected by the curse? If melting the ice mattered then that means the curse’s limit is the iced perimeter,” Jongin said thoughtfully. as a theory, “tThis is a theory of course.”

“I don’t want to risk anyone’s life by turning in front of them,” Jongdae whined, “I lose my humanity when I turn as a wolf.” 

“But it is worth the try, right?” Jongin noticed how Jongdae was thoughtful about it so he added, “I’ll go back to my country, pack some more equipment and then return, so meanwhile, think about of it.” 

Jongdae nodded, thanking Jongin and leaving. Jongin packed everything back and returned the bike before taking the train back to the territory of Kosceuburg leading to his village, Selburg. His family and Minseok were relieved he was back and they vehemently refused to let him go back. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Minseok’s voice rose as he was mad, “yYou almost died there! The curse could kill you!” 

“Look,” Jongin calmly spoke, “I promised the man to come help. All I need is to come up with ideas for them and deliver it. I won’t stay. Plus, I already haved everything I needed to know about Kosceuburg Lake so I don’t have to stay.” 

“Jongin,” Minseok said as he held the bridge of his nose, “can’t anyone else do that?” 

Jongin shook his head as he stood. “You don’t get it,” hHe spoke, “nNobody in Kosceuburg would dare to go there as they believe in the curse even more than god himself. They wouldn’ton’t want to go and deliver a message. I know what is happening more than anyone else anyway.”

“Oh, really? What is happening then?” Minseok asked him, daringly. 

“The ice is the curse,” Jongin said with certainty, “the entire legend is around ice, so I am sure they froze to death before turning into wolves. Which means, the solution is heat, an extreme usage of it.” 

Minseok frowned and Jongin picked a few science books, mumbling to himself. 

“You are losing your mind, Jongin,” Minseok commented, “tThis can’t be sane.” 

“I am probably losing my mind, Minseok,” Jongin hissed back, “but I rather be mad and do something to help than sane and stay hidden in my cocoon.” 

He slammed a book closed and walked out of the library, fuming. He didn’t have much money, so he had to borrow some, he also borrowed magnets and needles. He took his father’s boots, which were much bigger than his, hoping it would keep him warmer with the amount of socks he was to wear. He borrowed most equipment before boarding the train only realizing that he didn’t speak to Minseok since his outburst. 

He felt was sorry but was still going ahead with his plan.

The trip felt longer as Jongin was filled with thrill. He was going through a real adventure, not just an imaginary one, and he was facing a real risk. 

When he reached the cabin, he was surprised that his ripped ribbons were replaced with a roll of red ribbons. He wondered if it meant someone went into the city from the woods. 

He wore thickly padded clothing, eating a spicy rice cake his mother made for him to trick his body that he was burning. He walked out of the cabin, tying knots all the way to the lake where he called for Jongdae. 

“Your royal Majesty! Jongdae!” He kept on calling when suddenly he felt a sword on the back of his neck. 

“No sudden movement or I’ll cut you into pieces,” A stranger said behind him and Jongin lifted his arms up slowly. 

Jongin was terrified for his life of course so he kept his mouth shut as the man kept the sword close to his neck as he inspected him. They soon heard people running. 

“Captain Park!” Jongdae’s voice could be heard in the woods, “wait, Captain Park!” Jongin realized the man was perhaps part of the Legion that followed Jongdae.

“You are the Captain of the Legion that his royal highness Jongdae had as assistance,” Jongin dared to say, “I am Kim Jongin, a writer and here to study the lake. I am sure the prince told you about it.”

“Like I’dll trust anything a charlatan like you say,” the man hissed, “people like you came in a dozen and only worsened the curse.” 

Jongin nodded as he tried to explain,, explaining “uUnderstandable, nobody truly knows what is the curse, so we all proceed according to theories.” Jongdae showed up at that moment and Jongin pointed at him, “The curse is already in its worse state, so I don’t think anything I could’ll do would change that. However, I may bring you all possibilities or theories you didn’t consider.” 

“We considered all the possibilities, sir,” The Captain said with a barely contained rage, “hHow long do you think we had been trapped here, huh? Your help isn’t needed.” 

“Did you consider finding the source of the snow?” Jongin asked him. Their expression tensed and they looked confused so Jongin stepped back, away from the sword. “So, here is my theory. Considering the climate of the country is warm, and there is no reason for snow to fall, Iit has to have a source.” 

“Like what?” Jongdae asked him as he approached the man. 

Jongin took off his bag at that and knelt on top of the snow to show a map. “I got a map of Kosceuburg, and I encircled the possible zone of the woods according to what you told me. The center of the circle is the lake but not on the center of it.” 

Jongdae looked at the dot Jongin left on the map and frowned. “It’s far from where mother is,” he commented before letting Jongin know, “Mother is buried in the center of the lake.”

“The ice is too thick in that area,” the Captain commented, studying the map too, “eEven if we try to melt it, it would take us months.” 

“The sun isn’t warm enough to provide heat to melt but a mechanism that drills into the ice until it breaks would be a good idea,” Jongin pointed out, picking an illustration that he showed to Jongdae., “tThis mechanism is the same we use in bicycles today. All we need is thick ropes, and saws, then we can make them out of the trees around us.”

“We have some carpenters among our lines,” Captain Park said as he and Jongdae looked into each other, “They may be able to build this.” 

“I’ll try to be as far from the curse as possible, until we try all the possibilities.,” Jongin said, picking his notebook., “iIf we are correct and the center of this curse is there, then we will be able to find a way to understand the curse then break it.” 

“Do you have any knowledge about breaking curses?” tThe Ccaptain asked. 

Jongin shook his head. “I never actually broke curses before,” hHe explained, “but I studied magic for a book and it says that what breaks the curse usually is what you expect the least, hence why I am insisting on the snow.” 

Jongdae looked confused before realizing. “You think the snow is the source of the curse?” 

“Among others, yes.,” Jongin answered, “yYou could be very well part of the curse, your royal highness.” 

“Me?” Jongdae asked as he looked at the cCaptain who seemed about to snap at Jongin anytime. 

Jongin on the other hand didn’t notice. “You are the first to rush here and try to break the curse, therefore you were more exposed than any of the people here,” He explained., “aAnd you are blood related to the one touched by with the curse directly so I am considering you as part of the solution. I just need to figure out how to break the curse if you are a key for it.”

The drill took a month to make, in which Jongin had to find a job in the nearest city in order to remain and be their providers. They had realized that leaving the forest resulted in instant death, either as a wolf or a human. Jongdae was unconsolable when soldiers died the day they discovered that. 

On a different note, Jongin and Jongdae spent so much time together. As Jongin cwould leave hours before the sunset, they spent time together. Jongin gave Jongdae books and told him stories but also held his hands often and pulled him close to curl next to the fireplace. Jongdae didn’t read much into it, as the curse mattered more, but Jongin did. 

He found the prince extremely beautiful and spending time with that beauty was bound to make his heart attached. 

The hope that the drill would help them figure it out was growing more with every dream he had of Jongdae. 

“Once I’ll free you,” Jongin had said to Jongdae in his dreams, “I’ll make love to you in the middle of an entire field green, under the sun, surrounded by nature, just so that we feel as alive as nature is, after so long in the cold.” 

“I’d love that.” Jongdae tiptoed to kiss him but Jongin woke up before he did, alone. 

The drill was done and Jongin instructed for them to use their wolf form to make it turn faster before he left the forest. Staying there at night was risky. The second the night fell, a strident sound was heard.

It sounded like a dozen elephants running and Jongin was kind of freaked out by the sound so he drove his bike as the fasttest as he could to reach the city. People were out, looking at the forest and he paused to look as well, noticing how the snow was raising high in the sky, sparkling under the half moon.

It was obviously massive and Jongin had big hopes. He was ready to pray to every deity possible for it to work or at least change something. 

He couldn’t sleep, mostly because the noise of the drill didn’t stop all night but also due to the excitement to see the result. He skipped work that morning and gowent into the forest which felt a thousand times thicker. Finding the lake took him a moment but he found them all standing by the lake.

“Did it make a dent?” He asked as he got on the edge. “What?” 

The lake was good as new while the drill was flat on it.

“What now?” the people around him said and Jongin took off his shoes. He tipped his toe on the ice before stepping foot on it. 

“Jongin!” A familiar voice called and he soon had a hand on his arm which made him look at the Captain Park, “What are you doing?” 

“The ice isn’t cold,” Jongin commented and he stepped further in the lake, “It is not freezing from above but under.” He looked at the tall man and asked, “What could be under the water aside from the Queen?” 

“Nothing,” Captain park said, reading into the situation, “the Queen is the only thing buried under it.” 

“Fishes? Alges? Magical plants?” Jongin asked specifically. 

“We have no idea,” The Captain answered as Jongdae approached them.

“We need to know because the lake is definitely the source of the ice around the woods and trapping you within,” Jongin said with a shaken tone, as he realized he was facing an uncertainty again. 

“Leave us, Captain,” Jongdae ordered softly and the man left them standing there. Jongdae and Jongin stood there in silence, until Jongdae eventually said, “We still have more options.” 

Jongin looked at Jongdae, flooded with guilt, and pulled the man into a hug. “I am sorry for disappointing you,” He whispered as he buried his head into Jongdae’s neck, “I had so much hope.”

“Jongin,” Jongdae said with a reassuring tone as he held Jongin closer, “It’s our first try. I’m sure we will figure it out.” They remained like that for a while before Jongin stepped back, sniffing as he nearly started bawling. 

“I’ll let you rest today,” He offered, “I bothered you long enough.” 

Jongin was about to step back when Jongdae held his hand, interwinding their fingers. “Come, I’ll show you something,” Jongdae said, pulling Jongin to the center of the lake. 

Jongin was overwhelmed by the sensation of Jongdae holding tight into his hand but he didn’t miss how the icy surface got chillier as they got closer to it. Jongin soon noticed how the ice looked thin but didn’t feel like it was. 

“Mother,” Jongdae said as soon as he stopped and Jongin noticed a beautiful woman holding a bouquet of flowers and looking like she was sleeping. “This is Jongin, he is helping us find a way to break the curse and I hope you will give him your blessing.” 

“Your highness,” Jongin bowed properly, his mind already trying to list the flowers with the same description. “I am honored to see you,” Jongin commented, “and I should admit that I now know who Jongdae got his beauty from.”

Jongdae blushed and smiled shyly as walked Jongin back. Once on the shore, as they handed him his boots to wear, Jongin announced that they would have to make another tip and try to move the drill to the centre of the lake.

“You want to drill my mother?” Jongdae sounded outraged.

“The flowers she was holding are ice daisies, right?” Jongin asked him curiously, “Where did she get them?”

“She was buried with them,” Jongdae answered, confused. “Why does it matter?” 

“Because they grow in the mountains and bloom in winter,” Jongin recalled properly, “Plus, the more I walked to the center, the colder the ice was, which made me wonder if the daisies are enchanted.” 

The Captain reacted to Jongdae’s expression of realization. “What are you waiting for? Let us move the drill to the center,” He ordered, “The ice makes it slide so it would be done in a few hours, so the carpenters must get a tip ready as we work on it.” 

Jongdae walked Jongin to the edge of the woods as he had a job. “Won’t your boss scold you for coming here first?” Jongdae asked him.

“The entire city knows I work with you on the curse,” Jongin told him, “but I wonder why nobody thought the curse was related to the ice.” 

“They either thought fire would melt the snow or stayed too long in the lake that they got cursed. We couldn’t warn people about it either way,” Jongdae explained before facing Jongin, “but you are a genius with a big brain.” 

“It’s not the only big thing I have,” Jongin teased only to realize it sounded provocative when Jongdae’s eyes looked down and he coughed to add awkwardly, “I meant my heart is big.”

“We will see about that someday,” Jongdae said with a teasing smile before he stepped back, “See you before sunset?” 

“Sure,” Jongin managed to say. He watched Jongdae walk away before it hit him that Jongdae meant it in a provocative way too. 

On his return to the city, he went to a public phone in order to call Minseok. They hadn’t talked in a month so he knew it would be awkward but he hoped for the best. 

He requested Minseok and waited only to hear people running and Minseok’s voice boomed full of shock and worry, “Jongin? You are alive? How did you escape?” 

“I am being careful,” Jongin said with a chuckle, “I just wanted to let you know I didn’t break the curse yet but I am closer than anyone before.”

“Jongin,” Minseok said with a sigh, “you have to give up.”

Jongin smiled as he spoke indulgently, “I would love to but I gave them hope, Minseok. I can disappoint myself but I can’t disappoint them. Not when I found the source of the ice.” 

“What did you find now?” Minseok asked him.

“Did you ever hear of ice daisies? They look like normal daisies with white discs and petals with a little purple on the edge?” 

“No, those are not an ice daisie,” Minseok corrected, “I drew them many times so I know how they look. I’ve never seen such daisies.” 

“Well, that proves the Queen trapped under the ice is actually holding enchanted daisies,” Jongin said with a proud tone, “We built a drill and if we manage to get one daisy out and analyse it, maybe we can figure out how to break the curse.” 

“Then what?” Minseok asked, “some of them were trapped for centuries, what would they do when they are free.” 

It hit Jongin like a brick. Jongdae was trapped there for centuries and something would happen once the curse was over. It made him hold his chest in pain. “Well, it would be up to them,” He managed to say, without letting on how he wanted to cry right then. “I have a job in Fidbig, so I better go back before I get scolded.” 

“Will you call me later?” Minseok asked.

“Yes, I’ll call you after the sunset,” Jongin said before ending the call. He went to work, only to be bombarded by the questions from journalists and neighbors. He simply told them the ice is still thick and that they would drill again. The boss wasn’t mad as many paid for something to stay. 

It was midevening when they heard the sound of the drill again but this time, a wave of cold reached the city side where he was. “It never happened before,” The old man who hired Jongin commented, “You better go and check.” 

Jongin nodded, taking off his outer uniform and running outside to pick his bike. Waves of cold air hit him on the road but he managed to reach the lake. Everybody was in the centre, running within the wheel to the drill while some in the middle poured hot water under it to help the tip. 

“Something is happening,” He announced as he reached Jongdae .who was boiling water by their side, “Waves of cold air are reaching the city.” 

“Isn’t it dangerous?” He asked worriedly.

“No, I doubt it,” Jongin assured, holding his hands, “I’ll help them turn the wheel.” Jongdae nodded at that and smiled as Jongin ran to help with a huge grin on his face. They managed to reach the daisies before sunset and stopped the drill. Jongin used gloves to pull out one daisie. 

“If I find a way to make this one daisy turn normal, the curse is over!” Jongin announced and they cheered happily. 

Jongdae however was nervous, “Jongin,” he called, “The sun is setting, you need to leave.” 

“I’ll come tomorrow,” He said as he ran off to his bike and ran all the way out of the woods. He stood by the edge of the wood and looked at the daisy just to see if something would happen to them but the daisies petals turned more purple. He walked to the nearest herbalist he knew. 

The woman had a grocery store where she sold dried herbs for medicinal reasons so he hoped she had an idea. “Oh, isn’t this the curse breaker himself?” She sarcastically said, as she was one of many who didn’t approve of his help to the lake.

“Hello, Miss Jiang,” Jongin politely greeted her, “we managed to drill the ice today enough to pick this daisy and I wanted to know if you knew what this is?” Surprised, she approached him as he pulled the glove that had the purple daisy. The purple was barely on the edge of the petals when I took this out of the woods but it got even more purple now” 

“You mean this was from the woods?” She asked him, wearing gloves herself and picking a magnifier to check it out. “I’ve never seen such a daisie. It looks like a normal one but I think it is poisoned.”

“Or enchanted.” Jongin added, looking into her eyes, “Is there someone who can help me with this?” 

“The natives can.” she commented, “Ask the people who are hosting you, they are natives.” 

Jongin remembered that the old man told him once that they used to live in the woods. As he walked home, pulling his bike around, he realized suddenly that no native was cursed. 

It made him run to the family house, as he lived in an unused barn, and knocked on the door. The old man opened the door and Jongin opened his palm to show the daisie. “Do you know who can save this daisie?” He asked, “You do, don’t you?” 

The man sighed. He looked at his wife who nodded and looked back to Jongin. “There is only one shaman of our tribe alive and I doubt she knows,” The old man patted his shoulder, “I’ll take you to see her and you can ask. But keep your expectations low.”

Jongin nodded and followed the old man to a house on the other side of the road, a house he usually walked by and greeted the old woman standing by its door, every day. They stood by the door and knocked seven times before waiting.

Jongin was curious as to why the man knocked seven times. The old woman opened the door with a feather crown on her head. “It has been a while since someone knocked for the spirits,” She said with a smile, “Come my son, the spirits are waiting for you.” 

“I called for the spirits for him, not for myself,” The old man said, pushing Jongin to step closer and the woman’s smile fell, “He has a daisy.” 

Jongin showed it and the old woman picked it with her bare hands and sniffed. “The ice curse is slowly dying in this poor carrier,” She said with a sad tone, “Come in, stranger.” 

Jongin got in and the old man closed the door after him and left. Jongin looked at the closed door, worried, before approaching the shaman who sat down and sighed. “I hope I am not offending you or your ancestor by doing this.” 

“The curse wasn’t meant to last,” The shaman said out of nowhere, “Therefore, we don’t have an antidote to it but I heard my grandma say that only the warmest feeling can melt that ice.” 

“But why was the Queen cursed?” Jongin asked as he approached the woman. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled loudly before breathing in chantings. Jongin was surprised and waited, watching in awe as she redid it several times. When she stopped, she looked at him absently, “Her people offended our people and she took the curse to save them.” 

Oh. It was an act of pure sacrifice and love. 

“Why wasn’t it meant to last?” He wondered but wasn’t it obvious? If Jongdae became a king, her reign would stop and her curse would end. He stepped back as he realized, a hand on his mouth. “Jongdae had to be king for her to be free.” 

“Maybe,” The shaman said, “I have no concrete proof of that. All I know is what I told you. The warmest feeling is what can stop the curse.” 

Jongin felt helpless as he had no idea what it meant exactly. Many “feelings” were described as hot and warm, it could be anything.

He thanked the shaman and left with the promise of visiting her someday during this week. On his way home, he felt warm tears caress his frozen cheeks and he sobbed his despair and broken hopes. 

He laid in bed, not even bothering to eat, and shed tears until he slept. 

In the sunrise, he woke up with a splitting headache and a broken heart and took his bike to the woods. He had to tell them. 

Jongdae and the others were by the lake, which meant they just shifted back to humanity. They noticed him and soon noticed his expression. 

“Jongin, what happened?” Jongdae asked him.

“Do you know why your mother was cursed?” Jongin asked. Jongdae was surprised, and many were, but Jongin didn’t give them time to think of it, “She took the curse upon herself willingly, Jongdae. Your mother made the choice of holding the punishment on the behalf of her people who offended the natives of this land.” 

“What?” Echoed all around. 

“You weren’t meant to break the curse,” Jongin explained. “If you hadn’t tried to save her, you would have been king and her reign would end so the curse would end by itself. This is why none of us found a way to break the curse yet.” 

The silence that followed was deafening and Jongin truly thought they gave up when Jongdae asked, “Isn’t there another solution?”

“They said only the warmest feeling can break it but I don’t know what it means,” Jongin admitted as his tears ran down, just as Jongdae approached him, “It could be anything, Jongdae. I am sorry, I am another failure.” 

“It’s not true,” Jongdae said softly, drying Jongin’s tears. “You gave me hope for the first time in a while and I am thankful for it. We all are. Our life was dull before you.” 

“Jongdae, I truly wanted to free you,” Jongin whispered as he pulled Jongdae into a hug which Jongdae returned. 

Jongin didn’t stay long as he had to go work. He worked as normal, but people could feel something was off. 

He returned to the woods early, spending most of his pay on snacks and sweets. “I thought maybe you would love to try sweets,” He said as he distributed the sweets around before offering one to Jongdae. 

The prince looked serious when he showed up so Jongin was worried when Jongdae picked the sweet and held his hand, pulling him to the cabin. They got into the empty house and faced each other, one with a face full of worry and the other with a face full of determination. 

“I want you to go home, to your village,” Jongdae announced and Jongin looked like he was slapped so Jongdae added, “before the curse traps you here.” 

“I don’t want to go,” Jongin managed to say, “I want to stay here.” 

“Please don’t make this hard for me,” Jongdae firmly spoke, “I don’t want another cursed soul in my conscience. Leave these woods, leave this kingdom and stay where you belong.” Jongin said nothing so Jongdae just kissed his cheek and ran off. 

It took Jongin a moment to realize that Jongdae had slid in his pocket a few pieces of gold. It was wrenching his heart. He went to his rented space, ate his dinner and tried to sleep. He couldn’t shake the pain away as he observed the night turn to day. 

He decided to go to Selburg, to visit his family and wind up. He took a week off, packed and left. He silently cried the entire train ride so when he showed up by the train station, he looked like a man who lost everything. He went directly home, curling by his mother’s side. 

They fed him and treated him nicely, considering his silence, but it didn’t seem to make any difference. “So for how long are you going to stay?” His father asked.

“A week,” Jongin replied, “I got a fixed job in Fidbig, Dad.” 

“That’s great, my dear,” His mother commented, “Work is great anywhere.” 

“Yeah, I work in a souvenir shop that also provides copywriting services,” Jongin explained, “The boss finds my speedwriting fascinating and he pays me greatly.” He picked some of the gold and handed it to his father; “Here what I could save, Father; I’ll work harder to get more.” 

“This is already a lot, Jongin,” Hisfather said, surprised.

They didn’t push the discussion and even invited him to go and check Minseok. They hadn't seen each other in a while so when he got in the library, Minseok nearly fell off the ladder. 

“When did you come back?” He asked in shock.

“I came for a week only,” Jongin said simply, “I can’t leave my job on a short notice so I’ll wait until I’m replaced.” 

“Oh,” Minseok said, stepping out of the ladder and approaching Jongin. “I made myself a small tea space, I have tons of herbs if you want to try,” He offered, noticing the expressionless face Jongin had. 

“Any kind of tea you want to make for yourself is fine for me,” Jongin said as he sat down, “How is the business?” 

“Kind of busy, your story reached many people so they came here, paying for a book and asking questions,” Minseok said only for Jongin to scoff, “What?”

“In Fidbig, when something happens in the woods, people come to the shop I work in, buy something so they can ask me questions,” Jongin explained with amusement, “My boss is benefiting from it so I am not complaining but to hear it happens even here is funny.” 

Minseok was glad Jongin smiled finally, even a little, so he made them tea and they sat down discussing things until it came down to the curse. “So the curse was an act of sacrifice,” Minseok concluded, “that’s such a Queen act. I doubt the family that replaced her would do that as I heard they were making people suffer with taxes and excessive industries.” 

“So is our kingdom but yes,” Jongin countered, before the memory of Jongin made him stoic again. “Prince Jongdae kicked me out of the woods when they knew; he didn’t want the curse to reach me.” 

Minseok observed the subtle change on Jongin’s face and he brewed the idea that maybe Jongin held affection for that prince after all. “Such is an act of love,” He commented.

“Love?” 

Jongin didn’t think of it but maybe Jongdae pushed him away because he held affection for the man. It made him smile a little, even if his eyes watered. 

“You like that man, don’t you?” Minseok asked, “I can read it on your face, Jongin.” Jongin didn’t answer and Minseok smiled, before saying, “I guess you indeed were heartbroken when you came here.” 

“You think it is mutual? What if it isn’t?” Jongin asked him worriedly.

“What could happen anyway?” Minseok wondered, “If he rejects you, you will have another reason to leave the woods and come here forever. Maybe you will fall for another man and live a normal life here.” 

The idea of living with anyone else but Jongdae made his stomach twist and he blinked the pain away before looking right into Minseok’s eyes and said, “I don’t think I can live without him, Minseok.” 

Minseok chuckled at that. 

Jongin remained for a week, mostly for his family’s sake than for his. He didn’t know whether he would return or not, so when he had to leave, he made sure to give his parents his most sincere apologies. They were worried but they couldn’t stop him. 

He reached Fidbig by sunrise so he went home, picked his bike and just drove there with a renewed fire in his chest. He was breathless when he stood behind them as they shifted back. Jongdae was surprised to see him as he approached the man. 

“What are you doing here?” He yelled, angrily, “I told you to never come back.” 

Jongin observed him for a moment before pulling him to the lake. Jongdae was surprised and kept trying to free his hand but Jongin didn’t stop until they were standing by the Queen and he faced the man. 

“I like you,” He said before shaking his head, “No, the affection I have for you is so big that I’d accept the curse with open arms if it means to stay by your side forever, Jongdae.” 

“You don’t mean it,” Jongdae said, shocked.

“I do,” Jongin’s chest felt like someone set his heart on fire and tears ran down his face before he could realize. “I want to build us a small house, where I can be with you, where I can kiss you and hold you, where I can love you in the wildest ways. I want to be  _ with you _ , cursed or not.” 

“Jongin,” Jongdae whimpered before holding Jongin close, “I can’t believe you feel like this for me. I thought I was going to live my life without you and it made my heart break so hard.” 

“I felt the same, Jongdae,” Jongdae admitted as he pulled Jongdae closer, “I love you, regardless of how small or big that love is, and I want to stay with you so please let me stay.” 

“I love you too,” Jongdae said before looking at Jongin.

They were about to kiss when the ice suddenly cracked and in their shock, they froze before the ground swallowed them. Jongin was a great swimmer but he panicked and couldn’t breathe as he looked around in the darkness. He couldn’t see Jongdae anywhere. 

It freaked him out enough for him to remain underwater longer than he should have. Just as he felt his lungs getting filled and unconsciousness reached his bones with icy water, he saw a mermaid in white dress, swimming toward him; 

It felt like time to let go and he blinked twice before smiling at the woman. It has been black since.

He woke up later that night, in a room with white walls, which was confusing. He was warm, surrounded by nurses and covered to the nose, but extremely disoriented. His voice seemed broken when he dared to ask for water, which made him cough violently. Sitting up, he noticed he wasn’t alone. A familiar face was laying on the bed facing him, eyes closed, but nonetheless ethereal. 

“Jongdae,” He tried to call but his throat felt like sandpaper and he coughed roughly before the nurses were kind to let him know that the man was sleeping.

He laid down, trying to make sense of what was happening when he fell asleep as well. He woke up again only to notice his mother and Minseok by his side. 

“What is happening?” He asked.

“Welcome back, my dear,” Jongin’s mother said. “I am happy you regained some strength.” She looked at Minseok who stood to call for nurses. 

“Where am I?” Jongin asked confusedly and his mother smiled as she replied.

“In the royal hospital,” she announced, “of Kosceuburg.”

Jongin looked still confused but as Minseok returned with a familiar looking man, he got even more confused. “Captain Park?” He wondered aloud and the man smiled.

“Call me Park Chanyeol, I am off duty,” He explained with a smile as he sat down, “You gave us the fright of our life that day.” 

“What happened? I don’t remember what happened?” Jongin frowned, “all I remember is telling Jongdae I am willing to take the curse if it means I can stay by his side and love him then… everything went dark.” 

The three people and the nurse went crimson before sharing chuckles. Jongin didn’t see what was funny about his words. 

“Darling,” His mother said as she caressed his unshaved cheek, “It broke the curse and you nearly drowned in the lake.” 

Jongin frowned. “What?” he whispered as he made sense of what he was seeing. The Captain and he were outside the woods. He sat up before a wave of dizziness hit him. “Where is Jongdae? What happened to him? And the Queen? Is she okay?” 

“I am perfectly fine, thank you for asking,” A female voice said and they looked as the Queen, dressed in white, walked in with Jongdae who wore royal attires. They both looked quite sparkling and powerful. “I am happy and delighted you are awake, Sir Jongin,” the queen said.

“The pleasure is to see you free, your majesty,” He answered that with a slight bow of head. 

“However, I have a request to make,” The Queen said with a smile, “Considering you are not a royalty and my son is going to be the next in the throne, I convinced the King of this era and time to offer you the title of Duke of the Kosceuburg’s lake so that you can marry each other by law.” 

“I can’t,” Jongin stopped her, “The lake belongs to the natives. I can’t be ruler of what doesn’t belong to me, or you for that matter, your majesty.” 

The three sitting by Jongin’s bed observed the Queen and Jongin who remained silent, looking into each other’s eyes.

“You sure have a fine taste in men, my dear Jongdae,” The Queen suddenly commented with a teasing smile, “I agree, you can’t be the ruler over what doesn’t belong to you but that land belongs to me. I didn’t pick the lake out of nowhere. I am half native, from my mother’s side, half Kosceuburger. I am offering the lands I inherited from my mother and her tribe to you, Sir Jongin, as I feel deep within that you will take good care of it.” 

“He will, Mother,” Jongdae assured, “Jongin is the kindest.” 

Jongin turned crimson and bowed, “Your trust overwhelms me,” He said, “I’ll try not to disappoint you.” 

The queen nodded, with a proud smile, and excused herself while Jongdae made his way to Jongin and held his hand. “How do you feel?” He asked him worriedly, “your fever didn’t drop the entire week.” 

“Better than the last time I woke up,” Jongin commented with a reassuring smile. He said nothing as he observed Jongdae in his new clothes and smiled, commenting, “You look great in royal attires.” 

It made Minseok cough and tease Jongin who nearly died of embarrassment while his mother just complimented Jongdae saying that Jongin found himself a beautiful soul. They eventually left them alone in the room and Jongin pulled Jongdae closer for a kiss on his lips.

Jongdae looked surprised but Jongin already had another thing to discuss, “Did I hear your mother correctly?She wants us married?” 

“Don’t you want to?” Jongdae asked him worriedly.

“I truly want to,” Jongin confessed, “but I heard it is not permitted in the kingdom.”

“During my mother’s reign, it was and since she is back, her reign is back too, so,” Jongdae explained as he approached Jongin for a kiss, “I can kiss you as much as I want to and marry you the way I want to.” 

“Hmm, tempting,” Jongin smirked as he asked, “What else do you want to?” 

“See how big your heart is,” Jongdae said teasingly and Jongin laughed, surprised Jongdae still remembered that. 

“It’s big enough to make you happy,” Jongin answered with a huge grin, happy that the curse was over and everyone trapped has the chance to have a normal life.

He just hoped they would find the happiness he was holding in his hands as it felt so warm.

The warmest feeling in the world.


End file.
